During 1973-1974 the Lutheran Hospital branch was moved to Grace Hospital. Dr. David Schultz, Lutheran Co-investigator, and Dr. Julio Airaldi, our Lutheran Hospital associate, resigned and were replaced by Dr. Serafin Garcia at Grace. Thirty participants were assigned medication in the Coronary Drug Project Aspirin Study. One has since died, leaving 29 active participants. About thirteen additional potential participants have been or will soon be interviewed. During the six months 1 July '73 to 31 December '73 there were 192 scheduled and two unscheduled visits in the CDP-CDPA. There were no hospital admissions chargeable to the project. There were no publications.